Escaping Mind
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: Siempre ha existido esa mítica minoría de gente asocial que no quiere compañía. ¿Qué tan descabellada será la vida de una adolescente fuera de lo normal, cuando entre al instituto Sweet Amoris? Una chica huraña aficionada a la exploración urbana y un guitarrista arisco. ¿Así o con más pronósticos para el desastre? – Spin-off de mi fic "El Valle de los Juguetes Rotos"


**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **Quizás debí haber aclarado en _"El Valle de los Juguetes Rotos" _que ese fic estaría en hiatus hasta que terminara el semestre (no, no se preocupen. Solo son cuatro meses). Me gustaría ser constante, pero en serio la carrera me deja sin tiempo. Sin embargo, porque realmente no puedo estar sin escribir, ésta idea me vino a la cabeza el lunes mientras entraba al primer día de clases del segundo semestre (mientras lidiaba con mi típico _"Ugh, gente"_. Será un fic más ligero, y el título lo dice: Es un _spin-off _(o una historia alterna, pueden llamarlo como quieran. Igual nunca me oriento con las terminologías) del fic original. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que estarán los mismos personajes del otro fic, pero las cosas van a cambiar bastante. ¿Con esto quiero decir que los nuevos lectores deben leer el otro fic para entender éste? No, ni por asomo, pero habrán cosas que quizás los dejen medio _"¿Eing?"_ al leerlas porque son referencias (pequeñitas, que nadie se muere por eso) al otro fic.

En fin, sin nada más que acotar, excepto que quiero helado de chicle/goma de mascar y uva: Disfruten del fic.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **Para los que me leen que ya lo saben, repito lo de siempre: Éste apartado SIEMPRE es variado. Para los que recién me leen, ídem.

_Tatsuya Kato – Kakurenbo_

_George Thorogood & the Destroyers – Who do you love?_

_Earthbound OST – Hi Hi Hi (Saturn Valley)_

_Kevin Macleod – The Cannery_

_Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me_

* * *

"_Soy un raro. No puedo soportar al ser humano en su estado actual, he de ser engañado. Los psiquiatras deben tener un término para designar eso, yo también lo tengo para los psiquiatras__."_

_(Charles Bukowski)_

* * *

**I**

_**Don't mess with me, honey~**_

—Señorita, apague y guarde la cámara, por favor.

El suave _clic_ de la cámara que reposaba entre mis manos fue el primer sonido que escuché en cuanto los altavoces anunciaron que el avión estaba por despegar. Y mi último gesto en mi país natal, Estados Unidos, fue una mirada de intensa irritación hacia la azafata que me había dado aquella orden en un suave, monótono y mecánico acento inglés americano. Sus chispeantes ojos verdes estaban enmarcados en una hilera de gruesas pestañas maquilladas con demasiado rímel y el cabello, oculto entre la gorra de azafata, dejaba caer un travieso y grueso flequillo color caramelo sobre su frente. Maldita naturaleza por hacer que solo unos pocos hayan sido privilegiados con caras y cuerpos bonitos.

Al poco tiempo de que el avión despegase, no pude evitar releer el _e-mail_ que mi padre me había enviado la noche anterior al vuelo (lo había impreso, como siempre solía hacer cuando quería leer y releer algo una y otra vez). Solía trabajar como jefe de promotores en una importante empresa de turismo, pero ahora había sido ascendido a corresponsal internacional ya que la empresa estaba inaugurando escuelas para aprender distintos idiomas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. No me había molestado ser el sujeto de pruebas del primer curso de idiomas de la escuela que habían abierto en Los Ángeles, donde yo vivía; lo que sí me había molestado era que mi padre se hubiese entusiasmado tanto con mi recién aprendido francés, que se hubiese tomado el tiempo en buscarme un nuevo instituto en una villa que quedaba a unas horas de distancia de París. No había escogido París, o Lyon al menos, no; había escogido una villa con un nombre cursi y soso, lejos de toda vida nocturna interesante y repleta, seguramente, de gente que se conocía entre sí. No quería ser una desagradecida y… no, corrijo, sí quiero ser una completa desagradecida. Odio tener que estar viajando todo el tiempo y, encima, tener que hacerlo sola, porque hace eones que no veo cara a cara a mi padre. Porque dudo seriamente que las cenas frente a una laptop con el _Skype_ abierto con su rostro reproduciéndose en cámara lenta, todo pixelado gracias a la pésima calidad de la cámara y la conexión a internet, se consideren como encuentros cara a cara. Pero, bueno, hace un esfuerzo por llevar el pan a la mesa, así que tampoco puedo quejarme mucho.

No quería imaginar cómo iría mi pequeña mascota en el compartimento de mascotas del avión. Nina, una perrita _poodle_ de un año y medio, era lo único que me acompañaba ésta vez. Era algo que con toda sinceridad agradecía, puesto que compartir una casa vacía con alguien, o algo, más; era mucho mejor que estar a solas en pleno silencio. Nina y yo nos habíamos encariñado muy rápido, así que yo me había mostrado renuente a darla en adopción cuando éste nuevo viaje surgió. Si yo debía moverme de un lado a otro por culpa de mi padre y su empleo, porque siempre le daba miedo _"dejarme sola en casa"_ (ironía, lo sé), él al menos me debía la cortesía de hacer lo posible para que Nina viajase conmigo también. Sí, pecaba de caprichosa, pero si iba a estar sola hasta cumplir los dieciocho (fecha en la que planeaba juntar todos mis ahorros e irme a otro lugar sin decirle a él. Si pudiese cambiar mi identidad, lo haría, pero sé que eso sale costoso y muy engorroso), que al menos mis dos últimos años de secundaria fuesen menos irritantes, ¿no?

Pero por ahora, debía centrarme en el presente: Llegaría a París en unas cuantas horas. Quizás si tenía suerte, llegaría antes de que fuese domingo en Francia. Tener que empezar clases el mismo lunes, ugh…

Por favor, por favor, dios en el que no creo; haz que éste avión se caiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debería hacer algo más de ejercicio, porque después de todo soy bastante regordeta y si no me pongo blusas o vestidos holgados, mi piel sobresale un poco. Tengo figura de reloj de arena, sí, pero el exceso de peso le quita el encanto a todo y tener que usar ropa que me hace ver como si estuviera embarazada no es algo que me haga mucha gracia, especialmente si consideramos que soy tan grande como un pitufo, porque mi metro cincuenta y cinco me hace lucir como una chiquilla obesa. También debería peinarme y maquillarme, porque parezco la niña del Aro, aunque a mí me gusta el look, muchas gracias. Aparte, soy un desastre al usar maquillaje. Lo único que sé es pintarme los labios (cosa que generalmente hago en colores muy fuertes).

A veces oculto mis ojos marrones (no marrón _café_, no marrón _chocolate_. Marrón mierda, sí. Porque sencillamente así son todos los malditos ojos marrones) con lentes de contacto color gris. Me gusta el gris, si tuviera un control remoto con el cual cambiarle el color al cielo, se lo cambiaría a gris. Pero como la vida no es bonita, no siempre llevo esos lentes de contacto, así que hay momentos en los que uso mis anteojos. Son bonitos, de montura cuadrada y bastante ligeros. Bastante serios y pasados de moda, si consideramos que lo de hoy en día son los anteojos de pasta y sin cristales. Pero los lentes de contacto pican si los llevas todo el tiempo, así que mis anteojos normalitos no se quedan solitos en mi estuche por espacios de tiempo prolongado.

Pero volviendo a lo otro, debería tomar el sol… de no ser, claro, porque la exposición al sol me causa alergia. Sí, alergia, picazón, urticaria; se puede llamar como se le plazca, pero es eso. Si me pongo bajo el sol sin un paraguas, suéter o sombrero, puedo ponerme roja como langosta y llenarme de ampollas como si me hubiesen derramado aceite caliente encima. Es divertido para el que me ve, porque mi cara de desubicada empeora cuando estoy directamente bajo el sol. Para el que lo haya adivinado, sí: Soy exageradamente blanca. No blanco papel, obviamente, pero podría ser pariente de los Cullen. Mis pies relucen bajo el sol. Y no, no es broma.

No, no me gusta Crepúsculo. Creo que es algo muy obvio.

No soy especialmente simpática, o al menos no intento serlo. Me aburro tan rápido de la gente, como un niño pequeño con un globo en una feria. Aunque por supuesto, eso no evita que esté los viernes por la noche lamentándome de que no tengo amigos, mientras veo _American Horror Story_ con un bol de palomitas y un vaso de _Coca-Cola_ en la mesita de al lado. Pero se me pasa, no crean que no. Cuando recuerdo en lo fastidiosos que eran los dramas de mi anterior grupo de compañeros de clases, toda la pendejada de _"Oh, quiero ser normal y tener amigos"_ se me pasa. Así pues, soy de esas que sueñan con tener muchos amigos y vivir aventuras, pero hace tanto intento de ser sociable como lo haría un alcohólico queriendo permanecer sobrio mientras está encerrado en un bar en plena madrugada.

Así pues, ésta soy yo.

_Hola, soy Amy Duvall, y mi vida es una mierda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era especial fan de _Game of Thrones_, pero sí debía reconocer que su música me parecía maravillosa, especialmente el tema principal, el _opening_. Por ende, a pesar de que su música me gustaba, ir hasta el nuevo instituto en bicicleta, escuchando ese tema en particular; me hacía pensar que era una especie de guerrera que se dirigía a una nueva batalla. Y si bien esa podía ser la realidad, en el mundo real yo no tenía dragones, poderes especiales, batallones a mi servicio o un linaje fantástico; solo era la típica rara que se viste como una anciana unos días, y como Morticia en otros, que siempre pregunta _"¿Qué?"_ dos veces porque nunca se entera de nada y siempre está en la luna. La cámara digital que me habían regalado tres años atrás, golpeteaba contra mi pecho como si fuese una suerte de puño haciendo un juramento al ritmo del _"Yo confieso…"_. Yo confieso que estoy harta de ésta mierda de estar viajando todo el tiempo, yo confieso que me gustaría ver a mi padre más seguido, yo confieso que a veces me gustaría ser más normal, con hobbies normales, con gustos normales y con aspiraciones normales… Me metería menos en problemas y mi expediente escolar quizás sería más bonito.

El clima anunciaba que aquel día sería asquerosamente soleado e irritantemente _bonito_. Cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana de mi apartamento (porque en dos días, ya que sorpresivamente llegué a mi nueva casa en la villa el sábado por la noche, me asomé muchísimo para constatar que otra vez me había mudado y no era simplemente otro sueño), y me disponía a contemplar la villa desde un cuarto piso, más _bonita_ me parecía, y más repelente me resultaba. Éste lugar, a medias un pueblo, a medias una ciudad, no parecía tener nada interesante que ofrecer; no al menos para quienes gustan de lugares tétricos y abandonados. Y por más que quería muchísimo a mi padre, me costaría perdonarle aquella gracia de mandarme a aquel lugar, en lugar de mandarme a París, donde _sí_ tendría lugares con los cuales llenar la memoria de mi cámara. Ya con las catacumbas era como hablar de platillos fuertes, y podía imaginar que habían muchos más lugares así, escondidos entre todo ese aire romanticón y cursi de París. Para mí, aquella villa era uno de esos lugares en los que yo no me detendría para hacer algo más que llenar el tanque de gasolina de una motocicleta. Insisto, no era que el lugar estaba en medio de la nada, estilo desierto de película americana; sino que no tenía ese aire particular, esa chispa que buscamos los que somos amantes de las cosas tétricas. Era a simple vista el lugar de las típicas parejas que buscan apartarse del _ajetreo_ de la ciudad y que luego terminan sentando cabeza allí. Ya había escuchado suficientes historias de parte del país de origen de mi madre, como para que decidiese que ese era el último lugar donde querría pasar mis últimos dos años de secundaria. Y por supuesto, no dejaba de parecerme a los niños góticos de _South Park_, pensando a cada rato: _"Ugh, conformistas"_.

¿Por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte callada, Amy? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes sonreír como Wednesday Addams y decir _"Sí, gracias"_ cuando alguien te pregunta si te gusta tu estilo de vida? Te verías _creepy_, pero al menos le parecerías menos anormal a las personas normales.

En fin, que me estoy desviando. Ya dije que aquel día hacía un clima _lindo_, y aunado a que era mi primer día en el instituto local, no estaba de muy buen humor. Mi larga falda negra ondeaba con la brisa conforme me deslizaba entre las calles, a veces me costaba mantener el ritmo porque el pedal era más pequeño que la suela de mis botas y mi pie resbalaba a cada rato. Quizás el buen clima era un signo de buena suerte, porque todavía no me había pasado una de las mías: No me había tropezado, mi falda no se había enredado en el asiento, mis leggings negros no se habían desgarrado inoportunamente, mi suéter (con un estampado de flores que me gustaba muchísimo) no se había enganchado de algún lugar ni mi piercing central del labio se había deslizado adentro de mi boca, provocándome algún susto. ¿Sería un milagro? Quizás las pagaría caro después, porque tanta suerte no puede ser normal. No conmigo al menos.

Seguí pedaleando, cruzando el parque para tomar un atajo hasta el instituto. A pesar de que vivía justo en el centro de la villa, lejos de los vecindarios bohemios o elegantes (porque sí, hay un vecindario bohemio, y otro elegante donde viven todos los que son ricos. O al menos eso era lo que mi padre me había contado en su _e-mail_). Había visto un par de conejos en la entrada, así que me figuré que quizás debería andar con cuidado conforme avanzaba por el parque. El camino para bicicletas del parque estaba despejado, cosa que me pareció rara a esa hora, porque había sido especialmente cuidadosa en salir tarde al instituto para evitar que algún ser humano decidiese acercarse a hablar conmigo cuando ya estuviese allá. Ya lo he dicho, no me caracterizo por ser especialmente simpática, así que suelo evitar relacionarme con, básicamente, todo el mundo. Solo una vez tuve novio, y digamos que no terminó muy bien. Las únicas dos amigas que había tenido en primaria, con las que seguía en contacto, se habían mudado fuera de los Estados Unidos, una a Italia y la otra a Alemania; por lo que estaba más acostumbrada al contacto virtual que al real. No me molestaba a nivel general, claro que no, pero me estaría repitiendo a mí misma si insisto en la cuestión sobre mis compañeros. Así que no lo volveré a decir.

Cuando escuché la campanada que indicaba que ya eran las siete de la mañana, no pude evitar pedalear más rápido. Por haberme entretenido con la vista en el parque, llegaría más tarde de lo que había planeado. A pesar de que el instituto estaba a un par de manzanas del parque, si no me apuraba, comenzaría el año escolar como la rara que, aparte de llegar tarde, llegó más despeinada, sudando y jadeando de cansancio. Por supuesto, mi suerte era relativa, como ya dije, así que en cuanto mi bicicleta cruzó la reja de salida, una motocicleta se metió en mi camino y me hizo frenar con brusquedad.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! —grité, ahogando un jadeo de susto. Un poco más cerca y quizás hubiese volado por los aires y me hubiese impactado contra el concreto. Quizás hasta hubiese sido divertido, pero no creo querer que mi último pensamiento hubiese sido _"Diablos, mi cabeza"_ luego de que una motocicleta me arrollara. Mucho menos querría que mi muerte hubiese sido por eso. Es decir, ¿qué tan patético sonaría el titular? _"Extranjera recién residenciada en Francia es arrollada y muere"_, qué estúpido.

El extraño se giró y me echó una rápida ojeada antes de volver a retomar su camino, no sin antes rodar los ojos con evidente fastidio ante el único gesto que atiné a hacer: Enseñarle el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda. No pude ver con exactitud su rostro, pero estaba segura de que semejante cabello color rojo cereza no se me olvidaría en un buen tiempo. Si lo volvía a ver, le haría un rayón o le pincharía un neumático, lo juro.

-.-

Extrañamente, mi suerte volvió cuando llegué al instituto. A pesar de lo normalito que se veía el edificio, no pude evitar reconocer que se veía menos parecido a una cárcel juvenil y que, al menos, inspiraba a entrar sin más angustias. Incluso tenía una terraza, cosa que me hizo meditar sobre cuánto me tomaría colarme allí para fumarme un cigarrillo. No podía fumar en casa, porque siempre estaba con la paranoica idea de que mi padre podía aparecer de la nada y pillarme mientras fumaba. Aparte, posiblemente el humo le haría daño a Nina, y el aroma se pegaría incluso en los rincones más diminutos del apartamento.

En fin, lo que hizo que mi suerte volviese fue enterarme de que el profesor de Historia, un tal señor Farrés, no había llegado todavía. Había un cartel pegado en el vidrio a medio metro del pomo de la puerta, anunciando que podíamos esperar al profesor adentro del aula o en el patio, pero que no querían que nadie estuviese en los pasillos; y luego de corroborar que no había nadie adentro del aula, me colé y me senté en el último rincón, bien pegada al que parecía ser el rincón más oscuro del salón. Con un poco más de suerte, la gente que entraría más tarde sería repelida por mi aspecto similar al de la niña del Aro, y me ignorarían por completo. Esperaba, por supuesto, que el profesor no me obligase a presentarme, aunque era obvio que no podría contar con ello. Generalmente suelo tener la mala suerte de que los profesores se encaprichen con _"integrarme al grupo"_, y como _generalmente_ me pongo a discutir con ellos al respecto, siempre termino en la oficina de la directora. Quería creer que aquel día no pasaría lo mismo pero, nuevamente, no podía contar con ello.

No había terminado de desempacar mi grueso volumen de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_, cuando mi suerte se acabó y la puerta del aula se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a un torrente (bueno, exagero, pero se entiende) de personas que se colaron a tropel como si fueran una manada cruzando una frontera. Procuré abrir el libro con rapidez y centrarme en una página aleatoria del libro. Si evitaba mirar a los recién llegados, quizás me ignorarían. Sin leer realmente lo que tenía al frente, seguía repitiendo mentalmente: _"No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual…"_

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

Siempre hay alguien que se presenta sin ayuda de nadie. Es como si una pulga les picase y les obligase a entablar conversación con el desconocido en cuestión. Alcé la vista, con notorio fastidio, y encaré a la pelirroja que, segundos antes, me había estado observando con una efusiva sonrisa pero que en cuanto alcé por completo mi vista, cambió a una de profunda vergüenza. Al fin era cierto eso de que las miradas mataban. ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que no pilla el aura de _"Aléjese. No molestar"_?

—Eh… Lo siento, ¿te molesta si te pregunto cómo te llamas?

—Samara Morgan —repliqué, preguntándome si pillaría la indirecta. No parecía ser de las que gustan de películas de terror, pensamiento que se acentuó cuando ella volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con más timidez. Maldita sea, no lo había pillado. Escuché un par de risitas a lo lejos, pero no quise voltearme a ver quién lo habría hecho. Me preguntaba si el que se había reído había pillado el chiste, o simplemente se estaba riendo de otra cosa.

—¡Wow, qué nombre tan bonito! —oh sí, es bonito. Ya me gustaría a mí llamarme así—. Y, ¿de dónde eres?

¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar tomándole el pelo? Veamos.

—Oh, de una villa en Estados Unidos. ¿Has oído hablar de Silent Hill?

Iris enrojeció levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es un lugar famoso? —musitó con los labios fruncidos. Más risitas ahogadas a lo lejos. Negué con la cabeza, intentando aguantarme la risa—. No, no lo conozco.

—Iris, te están tomando el pelo —musitó una voz suave a mi lado. Miré de reojo y me percaté de que había una muchacha albina de ojos grises, vestida de forma impecable (como si fuera a una entrevista de trabajo o algo parecido, porque llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, jeans ajustados negros y un suéter de lana azul oscuro. Incluso llevaba botas negras para la lluvia con estampado de rosas blancas, cosa rara, porque el clima había amanecido muy _bonito_).

—¿A qué te refieres, Alice? —inquirió Iris. Chasqueé la lengua mentalmente, qué inoportuna era ésta desconocida.

—Silent Hill es un pueblo ficticio. Y dudo seriamente que ella se llame Samara Morgan —replicó la muchacha. Una chica sentada delante de ella, ataviada con un atuendo que me recordaba seriamente al que llevaba Wednesday Addams en la segunda película de los Locos Addams, esa donde ella y su hermano van a un campamento, de grandes y penetrantes ojos azules y cabello negro que caía como dos largas cortinas hasta su busto; me miraba con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa de interés bastante obvia. Parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación, puesto que no hacía ningún intento por esconder su mueca de satisfacción.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas? —le inquirí a la albina, quien enrojeció violentamente. La expresión de la muchacha delante de ella cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa, y pude escuchar cómo Iris se retiraba, seguramente hacia su pupitre, antes de devolver mi mirada hacia el libro.

Había un asiento libre delante de mí y ella no lo había ocupado, y por las miradas de la albina y su compañera, estaba plenamente satisfecha y segura de que no volverían a fastidiarme… al menos durante aquel día. Con un poquitito más de suerte, y considerando el look de ambas chicas, que parecían ser la antítesis a las típicas plásticas de todo salón de clases, más tarde se correría el rumor de la chica nueva era una bruja odiosa y huraña. Siempre y cuando el tiro no me saliese por la culata (porque ya me había sucedido: Intentaba quedar como una loca ante un grupo de personas con la intención de alejarlos, y éste grupo de personas terminaban intentando acercarse más a mí), podría disfrutar de dos preciosos años de secundaria en absoluta soledad.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, y no pude contener mi sorpresa cuando un tipo musculoso y alto, vestido con una especie de traje deportivo, de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y un silbato colgando de un cordón en su cuello; entró sosteniendo a un muchacho por el cuello de su chaqueta: El chico de ésta mañana. Lo había dicho, no podría olvidar aquel cabello rojo cereza. El muchacho tenía una expresión de absoluto fastidio, especialmente porque el agarre del rubio se extendía hasta su camiseta (cosa interesante, tenía un logotipo de una calavera con alas en el centro de ella. ¿Sería una banda o algo por el estilo?), y le arrugaba la tela hasta tal punto que parte de su abdomen se veía. Escuché unas risas en distintos puntos del salón conforme el rubio le daba paso a un nuevo inquilino, de cabello castaño, andar nervioso y anteojos (que parecía ser el tipo de personas que se olvidan constantemente de las cosas por andar pendientes de no tropezarse. Algo parecido a mí cuando llevo faldas muy largas), y de paso soltaba al muchacho; haciéndolo caer de lleno en el suelo.

—Es un nuevo año escolar, Castiel —musitó el tipo rubio. _Conque se llama Castiel_, pensé—. ¡Deja de saltarte tanto las clases, caramba!

El muchacho, o Castiel, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, sacudiéndose sus pantalones y estirándose su camiseta. No pude evitar contener un jadeo de espanto al percatarme de que avanzaba hacia el único puesto libre en el salón: El que estaba delante de mí. Por suerte no pareció percatarse de mi presencia, puesto que simplemente se dejó caer sobre el asiento y comenzó a musitar una serie de palabrotas en voz muy baja. Un muchacho delante de él, vestido como si hubiese sido sacado de la película de _"Marie Antoinette"_ o _"Entrevista con el Vampiro"_, se giró y comenzó a hablar con él a susurros.

—Bien muchachos —dijo de repente el tipo rubio, con una voz que iba entre gruesa con un tenue matiz agudo (¿debería decir _"afeminado"_, o eso suena discriminador?)—, feliz nuevo año escolar. Los veré en Educación Física.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras el resto respondía al unísono _"Gracias, entrenador Boris"_. Tendría que falsificar récipes médicos para evitar hacer deporte. Y pronto.

El otro recién llegado se presentó, aunque dijo que ya todos lo conocían, como el profesor de Historia, el señor Farrés. No me había equivocado al pensar que parecía ser de los que se olvidan de todo, puesto que no reparó en mi presencia, y no me hizo presentarme delante de toda la clase. Quise soltar un tenue _"¡Yay!"_, pero tenía la sensación de que eso podía disipar el encanto de invisibilidad a mi alrededor. Si podía pasar desapercibida hasta el final de clases, podría tomarlo como una victoria personal.

La clase estaba pasando sin ton ni son, puesto que al ser el primer día solo nos darían nuestros horarios, el cronograma de evaluaciones de Historia y quizás uno que otro consejo soso. Me hubiese concentrado de un todo en el libro de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_, de no ser porque un par de voces me sacaron de mis cavilaciones justo cuando la campana anunció que la clase se había terminado. ¿Tan rápido habían transcurrido dos horas? Generalmente cuando las horas eran tan aburridas, el tiempo pasaba más lento.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Castiel? —escuché que musitaban delante de mí. La voz era tan suave y modulada, que por un momento creí estar en uno de esos clubes de Poesía a los que mis dos amigas me arrastraban cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos. El pelirrojo delante de mí chasqueó la lengua y se estiró con visible fastidio.

—Venía en la motocicleta y una loca en bicicleta saliendo del parque se me atravesó.

¿Una loca en bicicleta? Apreté los puños, relamiéndome los labios mientras apretaba los dientes. Maldito pelirrojo, si antes había jurado hacerle un rayón en la motocicleta o algo parecido, ésta vez me desquitaría de alguna otra forma. ¡Él era el que se había atravesado, no yo! Ojalá se muera. _"Una loca en bicicleta"_, ¿puedo reírme de forma sarcástica?

Oh cierto, no puedo. Si voy a quedar como una chiflada, que sea por arisca y no por reírme sin motivos aparentes.

—No me digas que atropellaste a alguien, Castiel —inquirió el otro muchacho en un tono de obvio reproche. Su voz era dulcísima, provocaba escucharlo hablar, así fuesen puras estupideces lo que salía de su boca.

El aludido contuvo una risita y se rascó la nuca. Sus dedos eran largos y un par de surcos negros se veían debajo del cabello que le caía sobre la nuca. Conque su color de cabello original era negro. Era gracioso ver el pequeño lunar de cabello negro donde, seguramente, había olvidado aplicar más tinte rojo.

—No, pero casi lo hice. Quizás hasta hubiese sido divertido atropellarla, porque la tipa me enseñó el dedo medio y me gritó algo así como _"¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!"_.

Era oficial, me desquitaría de alguna forma. Por suerte, el libro de _"Sally y la sombra del norte"_ era un poco grueso, así que si _accidentalmente_ lo dejaba caer sobre sus manos o sobre su cabeza, le dolería. El resto de alumnos comenzó a salir, y yo aproveché de arrojar descuidadamente mis lápices y el cuaderno que había sacado para anotar los apuntes, adentro de la mochila con estampado de murciélagos que había llevado ese día. Me percaté de que el pelirrojo se disponía a guardar sus cosas, así que me decidí a actuar:

Casi podía tararear _"The Cannery"_ de Kevin Macleod. Me levanté, sosteniendo el libro sin casi esfuerzo y, como si el destino se hubiese decidido a favorecerme luego de aquel momento tan fastidioso a la salida del parque, el muchacho se estiró hasta dejar su cabeza casi encima de la mesa de mi asiento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esto sería tan fácil…

Conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejé caer el libro sobre su frente, justo entre el inicio de su coronilla y el inicio del puente de su nariz. El libro impactó y rebotó hacia el suelo, en donde aterrizó con un golpe sordo. Escuché un jadeo de sorpresa que, asumí, provino de su amigo de voz dulce; y me vi obligada a contener las risas que burbujeaban en mi garganta.

—¡Qué mierda! —gruñó Castiel apretándose el espacio entre sus ojos. Oh, le había dolido. Bien por mí al llevarme un libro de tapa dura aquel día. Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad mientras parpadeaba con rapidez.

Me aparté de mi asiento y recogí el libro. Sentía varias miradas sobre mí, pero eso seguramente sería la cereza para el pastel de _"Te vamos a ignorar por el resto del tiempo que pases en éste instituto"_. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

—¡¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?! —atronó el pelirrojo, incorporándose de golpe. Era una suerte que el profesor ya se hubiese ido, porque seguramente habría acudido al instante.

—Para que aprendas a manejar tu motocicleta, imbécil —repliqué enseñándole el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Su expresión se descompuso al instante y yo no pude evitar atragantarme con mi propia risa, porque se notaba que él no se había esperado que la _"loca en bicicleta"_ fuese a su mismo instituto.

Aunque, bueno, debía reconocer que yo tampoco me lo había esperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de aquel día fue especialmente molesto. Primero había sido la hora del desayuno en el comedor. En un principio debía reconocer que me había emocionado porque, vamos, un instituto donde le dan desayuno y almuerzo a sus alumnos, ¡coño! No es que yo viviera para comer, pero no suelo ser de las quisquillosas a las que les molesta la _"comida de la cafetería"_, así que mientras sea comestible y sepa bien, me importa un pepino lo que digan los demás.

PERO, como ya dije, el primer problema había sido durante esa hora. Me había asegurado de ser la última en entrar, aún si eso hacía que me sirviesen poquísima comida. Quería evitar toda clase de contacto humano, y si debía ir a encerrarme a comer en el baño para lograrlo, lo haría; pero mi plan funcionó y efectivamente logré sentarme a solas en una mesa bien apartada del resto. Pero en cuanto acudí con mi bandeja y mi plato de plástico a servirme la comida, me encontré con que eran las cocineras quienes la servían; cocineras a las que por cierto no les caí bien de entrada, puesto que la que me sirvió el desayuno había hecho una mueca de asco mezclada con desconcierto que no pude dejar pasar desapercibida. Y para cuando terminó de servirme y me percaté de que, a pesar de que todavía había muchísima comida (el desayuno de ese día constaba de una tortilla de papas española, trozos de tocino bien cocido, jugo de naranja y trozos de manzana con fresas como postre), la _simpática_ señora me había servido la tortilla más pequeña y, en lugar de darme tres trozos de tocino como a todo el mundo (porque sí, había espiado las bandejas. Tenía miedo de que sirviesen sándwiches porque, lo confieso, odio los sándwiches), me había dado uno y, para rematar, el más pequeño. El vaso que me dio de jugo, por supuesto, no llegaba ni a la mitad; y el tazón de fresas con trozos de manzana apenas tenía tres trozos de manzana y una sola fresa. ¿Explicación? Una, y bastante indiscreta y estúpida de su parte: _"Las chicas bonitas no comen mucho. Y menos las que están tan gordas"_. De no ser porque realmente tenía hambre, le hubiese arrojado la bandeja… no a la cabeza, porque me hubiese metido en líos, pero al menos la habría dejado allí. Y así pues, sintiéndome humillada y con la opresión de su mirada de asquerosa satisfacción clavada en mi nuca, me senté a comer en mi solitaria mesa.

Segundo, tener que escoger clubes. Ya lo he dicho: Odio los deportes. Si dibujar, escribir o tomar fotografías fuese considerado un deporte, quizás me gustarían; pero como no lo son, pues heme aquí, tachando con violencia la palabra _"Baloncesto"_ de la lista de clubes que había anotado en mi cuaderno. Tenía pocas opciones: Costura (me gusta el Diseño de Modas, pero soy un asco cosiendo. Así que descartado), Jardinería (tengo mis momentos en los que me gusta la jardinería, y sé que como obligación escolar, la odiaría. Descartada), Informática (soy adicta al internet, lo reconozco. Pero soy mala en las computadoras. ¿Ironía? Sí, y también la descarté). Así que opté por Literatura. Sueno como si lo hubiese hecho de mala gana, pero no fue así. Me gusta leer, y con un poquitín de suerte, no nos mandarían a leer basura moderna del estilo _"Crepúsculo", "Bajo la misma estrella"_ y sucedáneos. El único libro actual que quizás, _quizás, _querría leer sería el de _"Las ventajas de ser invisible"_; pero de resto, podía apostar a que preferiría ir a la playa a nadar.

¿Qué tuvo esto de malo, si ya dije que me gusta leer? Simple: El entrenador Boris tuvo un inconveniente que hizo que se retirase temprano y suspendiese la clase de Baloncesto, por lo que a todo el grupo que estaba en Baloncesto lo enviaron al aula donde veríamos Literatura. ¿Se adivina mi martirio si digo que el estúpido pelirrojo estaba allí? Su presencia era como un alfiler clavándose repetidas veces en mi cabeza, preguntándome si tomaría represalias por el golpe con el libro. ¿Sería ese mi karma ese año? Rogaba a… la nada, supongo; para que no fuese así. Pero algo, una ínfima vocecilla fastidiosa en mi cabeza, no dejaba de decirme _"Ese idiota te hará la vida imposible de ahora en adelante"_. Por suerte, o quizás la única suerte de la tarde, la conversación giró en torno a un clásico que yo había leído y que me había gustado mucho, _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_, así que no me sentí tan desubicada, aun cuando evité intervenir o hacer preguntas.

Y, por supuesto, la cereza sobre el pastel, porque ya he dicho que el día fue un asco: Alguien había embarrado tres gomas de mascar en los manubrios y el asiento de mi bicicleta. Cuando salí y me dispuse a sentarme, solo para percatarme de la preciosa sorpresita, me puse a mirar en todas direcciones en busca del pelirrojo. Sabía que debía haber sido él, ¿de qué otra forma había reconocido mi bicicleta? ¿O yo sería la única que iba al instituto en bicicleta?

Sentía que mi sangre había comenzado a hervir, sensación que disminuyó al percatarme de que, no muy lejos de mi bicicleta, estaba la motocicleta del tal Castiel. Apretando los puños de rabia (y de anticipación) y, luego de despegar las gomas de mascar con mucha dificultad (gracias al rollito de papel _toilette_ que siempre llevo guardado en mi mochila para emergencias en el baño), busqué una navaja que siempre llevaba conmigo y se la clavé con fuerza en uno de los neumáticos, no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones para evitar que alguien me viese. No pude evitar contener una risita al ver cómo el neumático se desinflaba con lentitud. Era una pena que no pudiese dejarle un cartel con algún mensaje, porque eso me incriminaría completamente, pero moría de ganas de dejarle algo con un mensaje, estilo _"Encantada de ser tu nueva compañera de clases, imbécil"_.

A pesar de que la broma hacia mí había sido, a todas luces, un soberano fastidio; pude sentarme sobre la bicicleta sin problemas y regresar a casa antes de que algún curioso fuese testigo de mi fechoría. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría al pelirrojo salir del instituto y percatarse de que tendría que regresar a pie a casa, llevando su motocicleta y su orgullo de chulo de instituto a rastras.

Cuando entré a mi apartamento, luego de subir los fastidiosos cuatro pisos (porque el ascensor no estaba funcionando) a pie y con mi bicicleta a cuestas, Nina me recibió con varios ladridos de emoción. Y, mientras le daba unas cuantas galletas de su tarro color rojo terciopelo, no pude evitar reír largamente.

Quizás y, a pesar de ese día asqueroso, mis dos años en ese lugar _sí _serían interesantes.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Corto, pero bastante apropiado para un primer capítulo. ¿Ya he repetido que éste fic será más ligero que el otro? ¿No? Bueno, a lo propio.

Hice un dibujo de Amy, quizás lo publique en mi cuenta de deviantArt en un par de días. Si quieren curiosear, el link está en mi perfil.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, bla, bla, bla, botón azul que ya no es azul, bla, bla, bla. Eso. Ustedes saben qué hacer. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Bye~.

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
